Allergic rhinitis is a medical term for inflammation and irritation of the mucous membrane inside the nose. It generally occurs when an allergen such as pollen, dust, or animal dander (particles of shed skin and hair) is inhaled by an individual with a sensitized immune system. Allergic rhinitis may cause additional symptoms such as rhinorrhea (excess nasal secretion), sneezing, nasal itching, nasal congestion and obstruction, coughing, headache, fatigue and malaise. Symptoms may vary in severity between individuals.
Many treatment options are available for treating allergic rhinitis such as, for example, antihistamines (e.g., cetirizine and loratadine), steroids (e.g., triamcinolone), decongestants, and leukotriene receptor antagonists (e.g., montelukast). These treatments are generally administered orally or nasally and some are associated with unpleasant taste and smell (e.g., Dymista nasal spray, which is a combination of azelastine and fluticasone propionate).
Olopatadine hydrochloride, an antihistamine, is chemically described as (Z)-11-[3-(dimethylamino)propylidene]-6,11-dihydrodibenz[b,e]oxepin-2-acetic acid hydrochloride, and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,871,865 and 4,923,892. It is commercially available in the United States as PATANASE® Nasal Spray, which contains 0.6% w/v olopatadine (base) in a non-sterile aqueous solution. It is indicated for the relief of the symptoms of seasonal allergic rhinitis (SAR) in adults and children 6 years of age and older.
Mometasone furoate is a glucocorticosteroid used topically to reduce inflammation of the skin or in the airways. Mometasone furoate monohydrate is commercially available in the United States as NASONEX®, a nasal spray indicated for (i) the treatment of nasal symptoms of allergic rhinitis in patients ≥2 years of age, (ii) the treatment of nasal congestion associated with seasonal allergic rhinitis in patients ≥2 years of age, (iii) the prophylaxis of seasonal allergic rhinitis in patients ≥12 years of age, and (iv) the treatment of nasal polyps in patients ≥18 years of age. It is available as 50 mcg in a metered-dose, manual pump spray unit containing an aqueous suspension of mometasone furoate monohydrate equivalent to 0.05% w/w mometasone furoate (calculated on the anhydrous basis).
International Publication No. WO 2011/141929 discloses an aqueous nasal spray solution comprising fluticasone and olopatadine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,353 discloses a pharmaceutical composition of mometasone furoate monohydrate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,977,376 and 8,399,508 disclose a topical formulation of olopatadine hydrochloride.
International Publication No. WO 2011/008923 discloses a nasal spray regimen of olopatadine for children.
International Publication No. WO 1995/020393 discloses the use of mometasone furoate for treating airway passage and lung diseases.
International Publication No. WO 2010/025236 discloses a combination of a nasal steroid and a nasal antihistamine for the treatment of viral upper respiratory tract infections, upper respiratory infections, and common colds.
There still exists a need for easy to use and effective treatments for allergic rhinitis.